


Free fall

by Achernar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar





	Free fall

Сатин не страшно. Глупая мысль о том, что ей всё ещё не страшно, хотя должно бы, почему-то успокаивает, настраивает на привычную холодную логику.  
– Вам меня не запугать.  
Ситх опускает глаза – непонятно, довольно, издевательски или ещё как.  
– Вас никто не собирается запугивать.  
Действительно. К чему запугивать пленницу, сидящую в полупрозрачной клетке три на четыре – даже если и смогла бы бежать, да некуда и не к кому, Оби-Ван… Оби-Ван, как всегда, далеко, и влюблённость в него уже давно больше похожа на дурную привычку, чем на влюблённость.  
Вблизи ситх вовсе не так страшен, как сперва показалось – по крайней мере, он живой, настоящий, и пахнет так же, как обычные солдаты: потом и нагревшейся сталью. Сатин шагает ближе и вдыхает глубже, и вяло, совсем краешком разума, думает, что сейчас у неё всё-таки случится истерика, или что похуже – хотя куда уж хуже в её ситуации…  
Ситх замирает, будто выжидая – ну да, этот её шаг выглядел, как… как… Сатин шагает ещё, смотрит на угловатые линии татуировки у него на груди, если бы, если бы она могла, если бы у неё получилось… Мысль ускользает, не успев оформиться, а вот что-то, похожее на злую истерику, подступает ближе. Она – мандалорка, за её спиной слишком много поколений воинов, а взращенный логикой и убеждениями пацифизм сваливается с неё всё ещё слишком легко, сползает, как фальшивая кожа, обнажая что-то другое, неприглядное, тёмное и опасное, как этот ситх… как там его, Мол?  
– Вы что-то хотели?  
Мол вкрадчиво улыбается, и Сатин думает, не умеют ли и ситхи как-то воздействовать на разум, подобно джедаям – иначе с чего бы ей вдруг хочется, хочется… Мысль оформляется, обжигающе короткая и простая. Ей ведь нужно выйти из камеры, всего лишь выйти из камеры – чтоб получить хоть призрачный, но шанс отправить сигнал о помощи Оби-Вану.  
– Возможно, – говорит Сатин. – Возможно.  
Исчерченная татуировкой кожа в вызывающе глубоком вырезе кофты почти горячая, Сатин прижимает ладонь к его груди, подсовывает пальцы под ткань, чувствуя, как в ладонь размеренно колотятся оба сердца. Мол заинтересованно наклоняет голову набок, но не двигается. Сила, о, Сила, если бы она только знала, что ей придётся соблазнять ситха, она бы точно уделяла личной жизни больше внимания. Хоть какое-то внимание – к чему лукавство. Впрочем, не важно – она слишком хорошо знает, насколько красива, и как на неё обычно реагируют, у неё получится, у неё всё получится…  
Ей – хочется, чтоб получилось.  
Сатин дёргает Мола за полы кофты, вытягивая их из-за пояса, наклоняется, едва не касаясь носом: пот, сталь и просто кожа. Тёплый, настоящий, живой – как давно она вообще видела кого-то, кого хоть относительно можно было рассматривать, как сексуальный объект, так близко? Сатин чувствует, что ей становится жарко, и – предательски – почти-хочется потрогать себя, просто потрогать, убедится, что это не что-то, уже похожее на возбуждение, а просто нервное… Нервное возбуждение, именно что.  
– Возможно, нам лучше поговорить не здесь? – Сатин кусает губу изнутри, заставляя себя не паниковать. – Наедине.  
Мол на долгое-долгое, пугающе долгое мгновение кажется удивлённым. Возможно, она поспешила? Надо было сделать что-то ещё, что-то более откровенное… практически на глазах у охранников, истуканами стоящих снаружи стеклянной клетки. Мол, конечно, закрывает спиной то, что она его уже практически… раздевает, но – но не здесь же, не так же! И ещё он молчит, и Сатин совершенно не знает, что делать дальше. О, Сила, для чего ей вообще такая внешность, если она не помогает в тот единственный раз в жизни, когда это действительно надо!  
Мол ухмыляется, показывая чернёные, кажущиеся – или не кажущиеся – из-за этого неровными зубы. Сатин почти машинально крепче стискивает в пальцах жёсткую ткань его одежды.  
\- Свободны, - не оборачиваясь, ровно бросает Мол охранникам. – Я вас внимательно слушаю. Герцогиня.  
Титул почему-то звучит оскорблением, о да, в этой ситуации уместнее было бы слово «шлюха». Желаннее – просто «Сатин», но таким излишеством, как быть названной просто по имени, её и Оби-Ван баловал нечасто. Редко, редко-редко-редко, когда они совершенно случайно оставались одни, да и то… Сатин нервно выдыхает и тянется к Молу ближе, скользит ладонями по гладкой коже, просовывая руки под одежду и откровенно обнимая.  
Её уродливое подобие плана – плана ли? – расползается по швам.  
– Здесь… было бы неудобно, – говорит Сатин.  
– Удобно, – отрезает Мол.  
– Но…  
Сатин натыкается на немигающий взгляд – в упор, так близко, что можно рассмотреть мелкие коричневые пятна на рыжей радужке и лопнувший сосудик в левом глазу – и не может придумать, что возразить, что придумать, чтоб заставить Мола вывести её отсюда хоть ненадолго, хоть так. Сатин чувствует, что её немножко протряхивает. Отступать в любом случае уже некуда – или ей хочется, чтоб было некуда, или…  
Сатин жмурится и жмётся совсем вплотную, гладит Мола по спине дрожащими пальцами и лезет под широкий пояс штанов… натыкаясь на тёплый, плотно-плотно подогнанный, почти врезающийся в кожу металл. Что?.. Сатин порывается отшатнуться, но Мол, разумеется, легко считывает это движение и ловит её, больно стискивая за локти.  
– Какой неприятный сюрприз, – ядовито вздыхает Мол – дыхание щёкотно касается шеи, она и не заметила, что они уже настолько близко. – А вы так старались меня соблазнить.  
– Да… – Сатин запинается и прикусывает язык.  
«Да как ты смеешь» там, но, Сила… Но получается куда более честное просто «да».  
Мол отталкивает её слишком – наверно, намеренно слишком – сильно, так, что она врезается спиной в стену – не больно, не на то было рассчитано. А потом молча распутывает пояс и сдёргивает штаны вниз чуть не до колена, открывая гладкий металл вместо всей нижней части тела. Киборг. С соблазнением ничего не выйдет по вполне физиологическим причинам.  
Это были не странные сапоги, а продолжение ног, – неуместно думает Сатин, и ей хочется расхохотаться.  
И ей всё ещё не страшно, и это уже, наверно, ненормально. Ей всё ещё хочется…  
Мол, явно убедившись, что она разглядела всё достаточно хорошо, тщательно одевается обратно, заправляет выдернутые наружу полы кофты и неторопливо, будто демонстрируя, насколько жертве некуда бежать, шагает ближе, шаг, другой, третий, пока не вдавливает Сатин в стену своим телом.  
– Видите ли, герцогиня, – Мол рывком бесцеремонно задирает ей платье, и Сатин не может заставить себя сопротивляться. Нет смысла... Не уверена, что хочет? – Некоторое время назад мне довелось встретиться с джедаем Оби-Ваном Кеноби…  
…И Оби-Ван победил. Сатин знает, конечно, знает эту историю – вот только не знала, что не-убитым ситхом был Мол…  
– …вы ведь знаете, что было дальше?  
Мол окончательно задирает ей платье и лезет под бельё и, кажется, сразу пальцами внутрь…  
– Да, – выдыхает Сатин.  
Знает. Всё она знает. Кроме того, что творит сейчас.  
Кажется, до этого момента она не осознаёт, насколько возбуждена от всего происходящего. Нервное, это нервное, это слишком долго воздержание, это что угодно ещё, но ей не только не больно – она даже не понимает, сколько пальцев в ней уже. Что бы она ни говорила – она мандалорка, она всегда будет любить адреналин, и – маленькая грязная тайна – всегда будет от него возбуждаться.  
– Полагаю, Кеноби не балует вас вниманием?  
Не балует. Не таким. У него Кодекс джедаев, запрещающий привязанности, и Сатин давно научилась испытывать к этому Кодексу равнодушное уважение, а не ненависть. Мол проворачивает пальцы, вталкивая их глубже, давит на что-то внутри так, что Сатин кажется, что сейчас она не устоит на ногах.  
– Отвечайте, герцогиня.  
Сатин закусывает губу и мотает головой, она не будет отвечать, ничего из того, что происходило или происходит между ней и Оби-Ваном, не касается и не будет касаться этого ситха. То, что получается больше похожим на «нет, не балует», доходит слишком поздно.  
Трудно думать, когда тебя трахают – пусть пальцами. О том, как это было бы, если б не пальцами, Сатин не хочет даже думать. Не хочет, но думает.  
Не хочет – наверно, не хочет – но цепляется за плечи Мола, потому что ноги правда подкашиваются, и слишком хочется чуточку присесть, чтоб… Мол, как будто чувствует – выворачивает руку так, что давит на клитор, и Сатин тихо поскуливает сквозь зубы, упираясь лбом ему в плечо. Это много, слишком много и слишком мало – это же вроде как даже сексом-то не назвать, всего лишь пальцы…  
Оби-Вану Кодекс не позволял и этого. Оби-Ван…  
«Что я наделала», – успевает подумать Сатин, уже кончая, коротко и слишком остро – она бы точно упала, если б Мол не вдавливал её в стену.  
Сатин на долгие несколько секунд кажется, что она проваливается куда-то вниз в свободном падении.  
Потом она бессильно разжимает пальцы и, наконец-то отпущенная, сползает на пол. Мол облизывает пальцы – на это она не смотрит, но знает, успела заметить, как тянет руку в рот.  
Она хотела всего лишь соблазнить его, чтоб её вывели из камеры, и она получила шанс воспользоваться связью и отправить сигнал о помощи…  
Мол с глухим стуком что-то роняет на пол и выходит – Сатин, не поднимая головы, слышит удаляющиеся шаги.  
– Воспользуйтесь своей новой возможностью с умом, герцогиня.  
Мол блокирует дверь камеры снаружи. Сатин дрожащими руками оправляет платье, по какому-то счастливому – если в её положении это слово вообще уместно – стечению обстоятельств из немнущейся жёсткой ткани, поднимается на ноги и только тогда замечает…  
Голотерминал. Маленький, слабенький, карманный, почти игрушечку, которой хватает мощности только на самые короткие сообщения.  
Сатин второй раз за последние пять минут кажется, что что-то внутри в свободном падении обрывается и летит вниз.


End file.
